The mission of the proposed UCSF-NORC Enrichment Program is to provide exceptionally high-quality opportunities for investigators at UCSF to exchange research information, for recognized experts in obesity to enlighten the UCSF community on both research and clinical practice, and for faculty to educate trainees, as well as to strengthen the multidisciplinary and collaborative network that links nutrition and obesity research being conducted across UCSF. The Director of the proposed Enrichment Program, Dr. Suneil Koliwad, will be tasked with implementing the Program?s mission. Dr. Koliwad will work with an oversight committee that includes the Center Director, Co- Director, NORC Core and Program Directors, the principal investigators of relevant NIDDK-sponsored T32 training grants, and seminar programs where NORC enrichment-relevant programs are best coordinated such as the UCSF Division of Endocrinology, the Cardiovascular Research Institute (CVRI), the UCSF Center for Obesity Assessment and Treatment (COAST), and the UCSF-affiliated J. David Gladstone Institutes. The specific objectives of the program are to: 1. Strategically design the nutrition and obesity-related components of the weekly UCSF Endocrine Grand Rounds and Obesity & Diabetes Center Seminar Series, including the recruitment of renowned NORC visiting professors from other institutions to present in this series. 2. Oversee the maintenance of an exceptionally high-quality UCSF Obesity Journal Club and Metabolic Research in Progress Seminar (MetaboRIPS) Series, and implement the training components of the NORC mission. 3. Run the proposed Annual NORC Scientific Conference. 4. Help operate collaborative enrichment activities, including proposed NORC/COAST seminars and the annual COAST symposium. 5. Run networking events, such as the NORC/COAST speed networking events, in cooperation with the UCSF Research Development Office (RDO), aimed fostering innovative new collaborative pilot projects. 6. Provide continuing medical education (CME) activities relevant to obesity and nutrition. In achieving these specific objectives, the proposed UCSF-NORC Enrichment Program will realize its proposed mission and its long-term goal of fostering a highly collaborative, world-class learning environment that will advance and promote successful basic, translational, and clinical nutrition and obesity research at UCSF.